


Always in Control

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting in an unexpected location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in Control

Mud! Why did it always have to be something disgusting like mud? This was all John’s fault and to top it off, he stood smirking at her like she was a clown in the circus who faked slipping and falling into something equally as dirty and twice as smelly.

‘You can wipe that smile off your face or I’ll add some mud to you and see how you like it,’ she shot at him and watched as he attempted badly to remove his grin.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said a moment later when he still hadn’t managed it. ‘You make mud look good,’ he said and almost snorted in laughter.

She threw a handful of mud at him, which to her disappointment he dodged and turned to walk away from him. There was water nearby, she could hear the waterfall already and she wanted nothing more than to clean up.

It had been his fault, making her walk fast when they had nothing to worry about, he’d led her this way, “the quick way” he had proclaimed as they moved and he’d pushed a branch out of the way to walk past but had let it go and it had flipped back and caught her off guard in the face.

Mud now caked her back, her arms and it was slipping slowly down under her t-shirt. Her favourite t-shirt, the one she’d picked up a few weeks before coming here. She could have lived in this shirt, if it could ever be clean again.

‘This way,’ he said taking hold of her arm before she managed to make it too far. ‘I promise I won’t lead you to any more mud ditches.’

‘It wasn’t a ditch,’ she said quietly as he moved off and she knew he hadn’t heard a word of it.

She followed him out into an opening and found herself in a beautiful setting. Trees lined the area giving it an air of privacy, something she knew was false, but still. A rock face rose ahead, the water pouring off from the top and spilling lavishly over the smooth surfaces of other rocks on the way down.

The ground ahead of her slopped down into the pool of water on one side and ran off into the trees in a calm stream in the other.

‘This is something you think only exists in pictures.’

‘Should have brought a camera,’ he said with a smile. ‘You gonna be okay if I go on and let the camp know we’re here?’

‘This place is deserted, right; no one on the planet for at least a few good miles?’

‘Yeah,’ he said.

‘Then you better give me an hour or two and come back for me.’

‘Okay,’ he said dropping her bag and starting to walk away.

‘John,’ she called, stopping him at the edge of the opening, ‘find a clean way there.’

‘Yes ma’am,’ he said before vanishing from her sight.

~~**~~

He had been here for mere minutes when the gate had opened; he’d vanished quickly into the tree line and out of sight. It was too soon, he knew that, but there was no way he could take the chance. Giving the Wraith an early advantage on this world would be a bad idea.

He had killed the one who tracked him on the last world, so he had a good day or two before they could locate him again, but none the less, it was better safe than dead.

He watched from a distance as two people stepped through, a male dressed in grey pants, a black shirt and a horrible grey jacket that had black patches, but with this man was the most beautiful woman he’d seen in a very long time.

Her brown hair curled at the ends and clung to the skin behind her ears, giving him the impression it was there to frame her face for him. Her clothes were only slightly different from his, a red t-shirt and black pants, pants that clung lovingly to her hips.

He felt his body react as the man reached out and took the bag from her hand and moved off into the trees ahead.

He followed them for a while, keeping his distance and stopping when she did to empty a stone from her shoe. He’d found it amusing that she had to question how a stone always made it in, the boots she had on her feet were pretty much sealed, reaching up her ankles and tied tightly at the front.

He became annoyed as they moved on and the man in her company showed no sign of having any sort of manners. He moved quickly, letting her fall behind and taking a more difficult route than she seemed able to keep up with.

It was all he could do not to step out and shoot the guy when he pulled back a tree branch and let it snap back into place, hitting her in the face and causing her to fall to the ground and unfortunately into a puddle of mud.

He was at least grateful that the man had the decency to walk with her to the waterfall, but felt a pang of annoyance that he agreed to just leave her there on a strange planet.

Alone.

His heart skipped a beat as he watched her pull the bag the man had left close and reach down to undo her boots again. He was alone with her now and the chances were in his favour that he would get to see more of her.

He swallowed hard as he continued to watch her. The curve of her back as she pushed her shoes away, the tone of her skin as she moved just right into the sunlight and the smooth undeniably beautiful shape of her figure as she started to pull the t-shirt up over her head.

He moved to the side, ducking behind a tree and using it as a resting post as she continued to remove her clothes, taking her time to undo the fastenings of her pants and ease them down her shapely thighs.

She was beautiful and he was going to burst if he didn’t touch her soon. Daringly he moved away from the tree and towards the water where the woman was now submerged and close to the spray of the waterfall. She dipped under the water, wetting her hair and surfaced again seconds later with her eyes closed and her face turned towards him.

When she opened her eyes, he had no doubt in his mind she would scream or run. He didn’t want her to, but it would be a natural reaction.

He waited, watching as she ran her hands down from her hair, down her neck to vanish under the water still in contact with her skin. He felt like she was enticing him, pulling him in with her beauty and teasing movements.

It was a moment before he realised something had changed, she was no longer bathing; her arms were now protectively around her upper body and her eyes fixed on him.

Silence stretched out between them as he watched her, her expression was soft and unfazed by his sudden appearance. She relaxed herself, letting her arms drop and he couldn’t help but look down at her chest just lingering on the water line.

‘Hello,’ she said at last and his eyes snapped back to her face, her green eyes piercing his as if they were made to look through a man and into their soul. ‘I thought no one lived here.’

‘I don’t,’ he said bluntly, ‘just passing through.’

It was clear to him that she didn’t know what to say to that, she looked around for something of interest and he shifted uncomfortably as he watched her. He could feel all the muscles in his body clenching, his fingers tingled with the thought of what her skin would feel like, damp from the cool water. He moved around a rock after a few minutes and sat on it facing her.

‘How’s the water?’ he asked, reaching for a leaf off to the right.

‘A little chilly,’ she told him, and he turned back with a raised eyebrow, cold water on an almost bared chest was a spark of interest. He couldn’t help but wonder how hard her nipples where below the water. ‘You want to come find out?’

He must be dreaming, he was almost certain of it now. There was no way a respectable and beautiful woman like this would entertain the idea of him sharing her water. Or was there something about him that just caught her attention?

‘I...’ he couldn’t think of a suitable response, “I won’t be able to control myself”, “I want to do more than find out”, “I want to know what you feel like, not the water”. It all sounded too inappropriate and that wasn’t what his parents had spent years teaching him.

“Ronon,” he remembered his father telling him, “women come in two types, beautiful and demanding respect, and ugly and deserving peace.”

‘I don’t even know your name,’ he said eventually, it was a good set towards understanding her and what she wanted.

‘Elizabeth,’ she said dropping her head back to re-wet her hair in the water. Once again he let his eyes drop to her chest as it lifted up just on the edge of the water. ‘Are you coming in?’

‘You sure you want me in there?’ He watched her nod, hesitated and then started to pull his shirt off. He was very aware of her eyes on him as he dropped the shirt on the bank of the pool.

‘Where did you get all your scars?’ she asked and he stole a glance at her as she turned her back on him and he started to undo his pants.

‘Keeping one step ahead of the Wraith,’ he said, ‘occasionally they catch up,’ he paused, wrapping his hand around his erection and squeezing lightly at the base to ease the idea of what could happen.

‘They visit your world a lot?’

‘They used to,’ he said stepping into the pool and submerging himself before she could turn around, ‘before they went to war with us, I don’t know what happened, I got captured.’

‘Captured?’ she asked turning back to watch him as he glided across the water towards her, ‘and you got away?’

‘They let me go,’ he said stopping in front of her and studying her face for a moment, ‘they chase me for fun.’

‘Wraith sport,’ she said reaching out and wrapping her arms around his neck, ‘doesn’t leave much fun for you, does it?’

‘No,’ he said grinning and pulling his hips back so she couldn’t feel anything private. ‘Are you always like this?’ 

‘Making advances on strange men,’ she said with a quirked brow, ‘no, but I’m tired of being the proper one, the one who has to always be in control.’

‘Why do you have to do that?’ 

‘I’m the leader of my people in this galaxy.’

‘There are more of you in another galaxy?’ She pulled up close to him as he asked this and he became curious about what garments she was wearing, he knew something had been left on, but he’d never seen this type of clothing.

‘Yep, billions of us, we just started an outpost out here though.’

‘And you’re in charge of this outpost?’

‘Yes I am,’ she said coyly moving against him and he swallowed as she brushed undeniably against him.

When he’d watched her and the guy she travelled with, he got the impression she was always in control, knew exactly what she was doing, was too dignified to do anything as rash as what she was currently doing. It occurred to him that something had changed; something new had seeped into her personality and taken control.

He turned in the water and moved back to enjoy the spray of the waterfall against his skin and instantly felt the wave of arousal that took over. There was something in the water, something that seemed too lived in the spray and come down the mountainside; it was affecting her and was starting to crawl its way into his senses.

But he was starting to not care, in his arms was a very beautiful woman and she was more than willing to give him some “fun” right now.

He reached out under the water and took her hips in his hands, until now, the only contact between them had been what she started. His tingling fingers returned in full force as he moved them up her sides until he reached the wet material under them.

Dipping under the material he tugged upwards and pulled the garment up over her head and without thinking, released it to float away in the water.

His hands back on her sides he pulled her close and instantly seized her lips with his. He revelled in the feel of her breasts against his chest and ran his hands encouragingly down her back. She moaned into his mouth and he took it down quickly into the pit of his stomach.

He wasted no time in dipping his hands under the last of her clothes and giving her ass a firm squeeze. Elizabeth groaned again and raised her feet off the bottom of the pool to wrap around him trapping his length between them.

The kiss broke as she started to grind against him and he freed his hands to pull her away and rest her feet back on the ground.

‘Take this off,’ he said flicking the elastic of her underwear before taking her by the waist to keep her above the water. She curled up and he held her firm, when she straightened up again she didn’t wait, she returned her legs around him and they both moaned in pleasure at the bare contact.

Her arms tightened around his neck and the only points of contact Ronon could concentrate on were their sexes against each other and her lips on his neck.

She nipped at his pulse as he moved her hips back now eager to get inside her body and feel the warmth of another body around him. Something he hadn’t felt for a very long time.

She helped him, keeping herself away from him as he reached between them. But he didn’t instantly go for his length to position himself, he dipped his finger into her tunnel and felt her instantly clench on him.

He played for a moment, testing how wild he could drive her by dipping in and out, alternating between the tip of his finger and the whole of it. He brought her close to the edge before he pulled his hand away and she shuddered at the loss of contact.

This time however, he reached for himself, quickly moving to position and thrusting his hips so he slipped part way into her centre. He felt Elizabeth’s muscles tighten on him for a moment before she pushed herself fully onto his manhood.

Her head against his neck, teeth biting down on flesh, all it took was for him to re-adjust his stance and she lost it, her walls seized him, squeezing hard and she twitched in his arms as she came undone.

Ronon dropped his head, resting it on her shoulder and closed his eyes against the sensation. She felt wonderful and it was testing all of his resolve not to let loose, but he wanted to feel it, wanted to take what was possibly the only chance he would get to be with a woman ever again.

She relaxed and started to slowly rock her hips on him for a while before she pulsed and his control snapped. He gripped her hips hard, probably harder than he should have and began to take charge of the speed and strength of her hips. 

Thrusting harder and faster Ronon was sure he was only pushing himself towards completion and was likely hurting her, her breathing was ragged against his neck and there was no sound escaping her lips. That was, until she started to moan continuously, seconds before she came again.

He moved his hands quickly, taking them off her hips and bringing them down hard and fast on her ass to force her against him, stopping her motions as she tightened unbearably on him and forced his own orgasm from him.

He felt blank, no emotion, no sensation, only the pain in his chest from the force of his breathing. It was the best he’d felt in more than six years, he would do anything to get it again, but he knew that was going to be impossible.

He had to tell her, had to warn her, get her and her people off this rock and back to their outpost. He had to hope that one day their paths would cross again and he would have to keep with that hope a prayer that she or someone of her people knew how to take the Wraith tracking device from his back.

He lifted her delicately, letting himself slip from her warm and wonderful depth before carrying her to the edge of the pool. He placed her on the edge before moving back out and retrieving her clothes.

‘Ronon,’ he said as he dropped them on the side. ‘My name’s Ronon,’ he explained, ‘and you have to get your people and leave, any minute now, the Wraith will send someone to capture me.’

She shook her head at him, and he knew she couldn’t completely understand what he was saying.

‘They have a tracking device under my skin, they use it to find the worlds I visit and they come after me.’

‘You can come back with us,’ she said quietly running her fingers down his cheek, ‘we can remove the device,’ he took her hand and kissed her palm before hoisting himself out of the water.

‘They’ll follow and there’s not enough time to take it out now.’

He helped her to her feet, leaned in and kissed her lips carefully before taking a step backwards and picking up his clothes.

‘If I come across someone else from your outpost,’ he said taking in the pattern of her jacket again, ‘maybe I’ll stick around long enough to accept that offer.’

He turned before he’d finished fastening his pants and vanished into the trees and out of her sight. He heard the voice of a male from behind him and guessed that the man he had seen earlier had returned and from the sounds of it, he was a little unnerved to find his leader standing on the bank completely naked.

That thought made Ronon smile as he pushed through the forest back to the Stargate. His dreams from this day on would be of him stepping through the gate to find her waiting on the other side. He would sweep her off her feet and take her to some far corner of their outpost and make love to her again. 

He couldn’t wait for that day.


End file.
